1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to tote bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to mail bags or mail carriers.
2. Background Art
In the past, the postal service has provided mailpersons with mail for an address on their individual route separated into letter-sized mail and larger than letter-sized mail. Today, the postal service is moving away from this practice to one where, through computerized sorting, all the mail for a given address is lumped together.
Since the postal service has begun to provide mail to mailpersons in this manner, a mailperson is faced with the difficult task of efficiently carrying the mail for delivery. The bags that are currently used for delivering the mail are cumbersome and inefficient. In addition, carrying mail in the arms of the mailperson reduces the amount of mail that can be carried and invites the possibility of dropping some of the mail on the ground. It would be helpful to mailpersons if mail carriers were available that were specifically designed to carry mail of different sizes.
Thus, a need exists for mail carriers specifically designed to allow a mailperson to carry mail according to size categories.